echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemist
Alchemists are players who research the creation of Potions/Remedies and Elixirs using Ingredients which gives stat boosts for a limited amount of time. NPC Locations There are Alchemists NPCs located in Towns, who are necessary when advancing onto the next Rank. The table below is a list of the locations of the Alchemist NPCs. Alchemist Ranks Once Players have maxed out the current Skill Level for their Rank, they will need to find an Alchemist NPC in order to advance onto the next Rank (EXP is no longer earned when the current Skill Level is maxed). The table below are the Ranks that an Alchemist can obtain. Skill Level EXP Players are required to craft potions in order to earn EXP to increase their Skill Level. The maximum amount of EXP given when processing souls is 1, it is impossible to get more than 1 EXP per craft. Alchemy Formulas are divided into 5 different colors: * Grey - Formulas will no longer give EXP Points. * Green - Formulas have a low chance of giving EXP per craft. * Yellow - Formulas have a medium chance of giving EXP per craft. * Orange - Formulas have a high chance of giving EXP per craft. * Red - Formulas has yet to be learned. There are Special Profession/Hobby Mastery Books which can be used to gain fast EXP, these books are generally available from Special Event Merchants. * Alchemist Master Scroll - Gives +5 Profession Level until Skill Level 550 (Limited to the Alchemist Profession only) Desirable Profession Tokens Desirable Profession Tokens can be obtained by completing Daily Quests from Profession NPCs in the following Areas: * The Hintervale * Sunset Vale These Tokens can be used to purchase certain Alchemy Formulas and Ingredients from Profession NPCs listed in the Areas above. Desirable/Mystical Token Shop With the Episode 2.5 Update, Desirable Tokens could no longer be obtained via quests, however players are able to purchase a box of 10x Desirable Tokens from any Profession NPC, located in The Hintervale or Sunset Vale. The table below is a list of items available in the Desirable/Mystical Token Shop. Profession Quests Players can obtain Daily Alchemist Quests from specific Alchemist NPCs. * NPC: Dhash, Located in The Hintervale * NPC: Chalmer, Located in Sunset Vale * NPC: Feris, Located in Bernicia Formulas In order to create Potions/Remedies & Elixirs 2-5 items are required. The items needed are: * Resources (Collected by Resource Collectors) * Ingredients (Purchase from any Soul Expert NPC or Ingredient Merchant). * Alchemy Ingredients (Created by an Alchemist) * Processed Souls (Created by Soul Experts) * Essence of Courage (Obtained from Valhalla or the Marketplace). Alchemy Formulas can be obtained from Alchemist NPCs or from Mob Drops. The Formulas are separated into 7 different categories: * Alchemy Ingredients * Remedies * Healing Items * Special * Ancient Remedies * Elixirs * Jewelry Refer to Section: Ingredients/Formula Location for location of Formulas/Ingredients. Alchemy Ingredient Formulas Remedy Formulas Healing Item Formulas Special Formulas Ancient Remedy Formulas Elixir Formulas Jewelry Formulas Ingredients/Formula Locations Due to the Episode 2.0 Update, a majority of the Recipes in Episode 1.0 have become irrelevant. They are still obtainable in game, however all the Recipes in Episode 1.0 can be disregarded as there are now easier alternatives for the Profession to reach a higher level. NPC Ingredients Formulas Formulas - Episode 1.0 Crafting Kits Crafting Kits - Episode 1.0 Passive Skill - Ancient Remedy Resource Collectors have a passive skill which allows them to create Ancient Remedies. Ancient Remedies perform better than normal Remedies and can only be used by the Creator and require an appropriate formula. Achievements The table below is a list of Achievements that can be obtained by being an Alchemist Notes * Cancelling or changing this Profession will reset the Skill level and EXP to 0. * Alchemists are unable to collect their own Resources, These will need to be obtained from another player/character who has a Resource Collector Profession. Category:Main Professions